Conciliation
by Rachelle Lo
Summary: Aang is saved from giving his speech at Conciliation Isle by his four predecessors, the most terrifying of all. . . Avatar Yangchen.


Summary: Aang is saved from giving his speech at Conciliation Isle by his four predecessors, the most terrifying of all. . . Avatar Yangchen.

* * *

><p>Conciliation<p>

* * *

><p>"Speech? A <em>speech? <em>No! No way! Nu-uh!"

"It's kind of required_, _you being the Avatar and all."

"You could have given me some warning! Like, more than an _hour _before we start!"

Ire roused, Aang's eyes were huge and he breathed quickly. His fists were clenched so tightly they were white, and he seemed to be on the verge of fleeing like a spooked cat-filly. Zuko found it hard to decide whether the Airbender was more furious or frightened.

"I think it's better that I didn't tell you earlier," Zuko said, holding out his hands placatingly. "Considering your reaction. You'd just have had more time to worry about it."

Aang opened his mouth to respond, and then sighed. Release of tension slackened his posture. "I guess you're right. But I'm terrible at speaking in front of people!"

Toph snorted. "You lap up attention, Twinkletoes."

From in front, where he was steering Appa next to Suki, Sokka said, "Uh, Aang's got a point. You guys didn't see him at the Trial."

"The trial?"

"Yeah, what trial?"

"_The _Trial. Capital T. It was before you guys' time," Sokka said breezily to Toph and Zuko. "The Trial where if he, you know, _messed up the evidence, _he'd be boiled alive in oil. And guess what?"

Katara broke in, "He messed up the evidence."

"Hey! Kyoshi covered for me," Aang said defensively.

Katara giggled as she remembered. "We had to dress him up in make-up and a dress to get Kyoshi to testify," she told Zuko and Toph, who were still processing 'boiled in oil.'

"He made a pretty girl," Sokka remarked, grinning.

"Coming from you, Sokka, that's kind of awkward," Aang said, making a face. "Don't grin like that. I'm serious."

"I'm seriously confused," Toph said. "_EX_-planation, please! But not Snoozles, he's still grinning creepily."

Amid Sokka's protests ('I am not! How would you even tell?'), Katara related the full story of Avatar Day, skewed justice systems, and Sokka's lovely detective hat ('I miss it...') as they flew peacefully through the sky. It was only later that Aang realized that his friends had successfully distracted him from his speaking anxiety.

* * *

><p>The "International Meeting of Important Persons from Differing Heritages Regarding Peaceful Negotiations", as it was labeled on the invitations, otherwise known as the International Peace Feast, was held in neutral territory. There was a small island located east of the Fire Nation and west of the Earth Kingdom, almost directly centered in the middle.<p>

It was newly christened Conciliation Isle.

Which, in Sokka's loud opinion, was nearly as bad a name as the Feast. ('_I _could name it better!' 'Wow, the name can't be that bad, Sokka.')

The gang landed barely ten minutes before the Feast would begin, and they were whisked off to be fitted in proper attire. It was the fastest Katara ever had make-up paint applied in her life.

Slightly dizzy, they all arrived at the Feast.

Suki, Toph, and Katara arrived separately from Aang, Sokka, and Zuko, so their first priority was to find each other. It was harder than expected, since as Avatar and Fire Lord, Aang and Zuko were expected to talk to_ all_ of the dignitaries and Preserve Tenuous Relations. It was dull work, saying niceties and assurances, and so the only highlights of the evening were meeting King Bumi (who was always an unintentional riot) and King Kuei (who'd returned to his duties with more wisdom from his world traveling with his bear). . .And Sokka calling a sir a ma'am.

They met up with the girls just in time to be seated for dinner.

Suki had found the other Kyoshi Warriors, and Katara and Sokka sat down beside Hakoda. Aang sat close to the head, being the Avatar, Zuko also, so they had to sit close to the table's head.

Toph looked a little lonely, so Aang cheerfully pulled her along to the head of the table, where she probably wasn't allowed.

"But I'm not a V. I. P.," she protested.

"A what?"

"Someone with high connections and a lot of minced words!"

"Oh," he said, getting her gist. "Okay, then you'll be refreshing sarcasm."

They ate. There were cuisines from all nations. (_All three nations, _Aang thought, trying hard not to be bitter.) Aang carefully guided Toph away from the sea prunes. Suki found she had a taste for fire flakes; Sokka was appalled. ('That's enemy food!' 'Just like the birds, Sokka?')

There was polite conversation over dinner. Some thinly veiled insults were made, mainly between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, which Aang and Zuko had to defuse. It was all about Preserving Tenuous Relations.

"Do you see Mai?" Zuko said suddenly, from the corner of his mouth. Placing a foot on the floor to check for Mai's vibrations, Aang shook his head. Zuko frowned with worry.

And then it was time for speeches.

"You're the finale," Zuko whispered to Aang. Aang swallowed.

There were some inspiring speeches, but most had more words than content. It was an International Peace Feast, so everyone was there to offer flowery words of brotherhood-but most importantly, their agreement to a peace treaty.

Aang's favorite was Bumi, who merely stood up to announce his liking of peace treaties, particularly vanilla. Aang laughed at the confused applause given at that.

After Zuko gave his speech and sat down, he leaned over to Aang and asked quietly, "How'd I do?"

"It was sweet," Aang said without thinking.

"_Sweet?" _Zuko whispered, horrified.

"I mean good," Aang hastened, still keeping his voice low. "It was...heartwarming?"

Zuko stifled a groan. Toph smirked and said loudly, "Seriously, Fire Lord, it was _flamin'._"

Several dignitaries politely raised their napkins to their lips.

* * *

><p>When it was time for the Avatar to speak, Zuko nudged Aang to get up. Aang, breathing slowly and deeply, walked to the dias.<p>

He stared around the room. Why didn't he feel more scared? Why wasn't he panicked? All those eyes-eyes of dignitaries, kings, rulers, the people who made decisions that affected entire nations-pinned him down. But he didn't feel a thing. He was floating.

Katara smiled at him. Sokka gave him a cheesy thumbs up. Zuko had a small twist in his lip as he tried not to break his political face, Suki mouthed "You'll do great", and Toph made an impatient 'let's get going' finger roll.

Aang faced the silent room. He took a breath, opened his mouth to speak-

Blue light blinded the room.

Several women, and men, gasped as the Avatar lit every dark corner and shadow with his tattooes and eyes. A pillar of fire whisked from Aang's feet to the top of his head. The flames receded, leaving a different man.

_"I AM AVATAR ROKU."_


End file.
